Un Regalo de Navidad
by Hikari no Okami
Summary: Alguien está haciendo un pequeño complot contra Sakura, lo que no saben es que esto le traerá un regalo muy especial, esta corto y sencillo ¡lean! ¡onegai! Está listo nn
1. Un sueño

Bien, este es el que decidí será mi primer fic publicado. ¿Por qué de CCS? No sé, creo que por que es una de las series que más me gusta y claro, una de las parejas más bellas. (kawaii , quien no este de acuerdo favor de salir de aquí ¬¬, no es cierto TT lean onegai). Bueno, además decidí que sea algo navideño en honor a la época en la que estamos y en la que inicio aquí.

Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos ""

En cursiva _Sueños o Situaciones_ (ya verán cuando lo use nnU)

Las cosas en paréntesis son mis comentarios estúpidos nnU ()

Bueno cómo se que se van a hartar de mí mejor inicio con este fic. ¡Coooooomenzamos!

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Clamp (si, no soy rica como para comprar los derechos UU), pero al menos la historia es mia TT

* * *

Regalo de navidad

Capitulo uno: Un sueño

_Este es mi regalo- decía una sombra mientras en sus manos se veía una cálida luz. Estaba conciente de que conocía a esa persona pero no podía preguntarle quién era. Simplemente no podía. Era como si no estuviera conciente. Pero sabía que tenía que abrir los ojos, sus verdaderos ojos…_

Y realmente los abrió. Unos bellos ojos color esmeralda se abrían ante el sonido de un despertador.

¿Un sueño? – se decía una joven de unos dieciséis años mientras trataba de volver a dormir. ¿Quién no lo haría sabiendo que tiene que ir a la escuela?

¡Sakuritaaa! – gritaba un peluche amarillo con alas.

5 minutos más Kero – seguía adormilada la excardcaptor.

Esta bien pero no es mi culpa si llegas tarde. Siempre me culpas TT

Sakura simplemente observó el despertador y……..

Fujitaka Kinomoto preparaba el desayuno para su hija menor, sabia que pronto bajaría y el podría salir a trabajar en esta tranquila mañana.

Si. Tranquila era la palabra para describirla… Hasta que un sonido se escucho por todo Tomoeda.

¡ HHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEE¡SE ME HACE TARDE!

Umm ¿dije sonido, quise decir, grito nnU

Si, era un día normal en la familia Kinomoto.

Sakura bajaba corriendo mascullando contra cierto guardián por "no haberla levantado" (Kero: Le dije que no era mi culpa TT H- Ya la conoces Kero nnU).

-Buenos días papá, buenos días mamá - saludaba al hombre en la cocina y a un retrato mientras tomaba el desayuno a una velocidad impresionante. - ¡Hasta luego! – gritó desde la entrada mientras corría a la preparatoria.

Si, la pequeña Sakura ha crecido ahora es toda una jovencita que va a la preparatoria (no me gusto como sonó eso de jovencita parece q yo fuera anciana ) pero seguía siendo la misma persona alegre de siempre. La diferencia es que ahora lucía mayor, era más alta, bien formada pues seguía siendo buena para los deportes, su cabello ligeramente mas largo pero eso sí, sus ojos tan brillantes y alegres como siempre. O casi.

Llegó corriendo al salón (q raro ¬¬) y viendo q el profesor aún no llegaba sólo atinó a soltar un suspiro e ir a su lugar sin ver que realmente había pocos alumnos.

Buenos días Sakura – se oyó decir a su mejor amiga.

Si, Tomoyo sigue con ella, no se han separado desde la primaria y a decir verdad ella tampoco ha cambiado. Sigue tan bella como siempre, si, se ha desarrollado pero ha adquirido una elegancia que cautiva a muchos. Su piel tan blanca como siempre y su cabello largo y quizá un poco más ondulado que antes. Su voz cambio de niña a mujer volviéndose aún más dulce y bella pero lo que no cambia son sus dotes de observadora y buena amiga.

Buenos días Tomoyo uou – decía respirando profundamente Sakura – que bueno que el profesor aún no llega.

¿Lo olvidaste verdad Sakura?

¿Hoe¿El qué Tomoyo?

La primera clase de hoy está suspendida. El profesor fue a una conferencia.

oo TT ¡Lo olvide!

Tú no cambias Sakura . Bueno, casi nada. – y es que relamente sólo quien fuera cercana a ella notaría que cierta parte de su alegría faltaba. Que algo se había ido.- ¿y que harás para estas fiestas? Supongo que ya tienes los regalos listos.

Si. Y mi hermano vendrá e Tokio para pasar la Navidad con nosotros (si mude a su hermano lejos porque me da flojera meterlo uuU). También invitamos a Yukito

Me alegro. – dudó un poco en preguntar pero sabía que no había modo de evitarlo, era necesario- ¿le enviarás su regalo como todos los años?

Los ojos de Sakura se ensombrecieron un poco, colocó una sonrisa triste y respondió.

Sabes que sí Tomoyo. Hace tiempo que la comunicación es prácticamente nula y que vuelva ya me parece un sueño, pero enviaré el regalo de Syaoran a Hong Kong como siempre.

La amatisa sólo sonrió abiertamente. Ahora estaba segura que era una buena idea. Sólo tendría que hacer una llamada al llegar a su mansión y los detalles estarían terminados.

No te preocupes Sakura verás que a veces los sueños se hacen realidad.

Sakura sonrió ante la tranquilidad de su amiga sin entender realmente de lo que hablaba, sin saber que algo extraño sucedería y le traería un regalo muy especial esta Navidad.

* * *

Bien aquí cierro este primer capi, creo que pinta bien, pero no será algo largo ni complicado es solo una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió y que creo q será buena para iniciar. 

Los malos que sean crueles y despiadados así como las tramas de taranovelas y pelis me las reservo para más adelante P

¡Dejen reviews onegai! Quiero ver quien será la primera persona en leer esto no sean malos TT

Matta ne.


	2. Ya viene Navidad ¿Quién regresa?

Regalo de Navidad

Aip, sigo aquí, aunque me odien por gastar memoria útil de la página con mis historias P. Bueno, solo traigo este segundo capitulo para ver si a alguien se le ocurre leerlo.

Ya saben:

-- dialogos

"" las cosas en comillas son pensamientos

_cursiva_ sueños y situaciones

() cosas en parentesis son mis comentarios estúpidios

Ahora si Vamos con el buisness P

* * *

Capitulo 2 Ya viene Navidad ¡Qué le pasa a Sakura!

_- ¿Ya está todo listo? – preguntaba una voz en un teléfono._

_- Sabes que sí. Te dije que sólo faltaba que me dieras la "autorización."- la otra persona parecía divertida._

_- Bueno, mientras estén seguros y se consume el plan todo saldrá bien.- se oyó como un suspiro- Dejo todo en tus manos._

_- No te preocupes. Este año habrá un regalo muy especial para la pequeña Sakura._

_- En ese caso nos veremos pronto.-sonó un poco más animada la primera voz_

_- Hasta pronto.- se escuchó la respuesta antes de cortar la comunicación._

* * *

Un nuevo día iniciaba en Tomoeda, y no cualquier día. Hoy iniciaban las vacaciones para las escuelas del lugar. 

-¡Sakurita, levántate!- trataba de levantar a su ama (inútilmente, cabe mencionar nnU) el pequeño guardián

- Kero, son vacaciones. Déjame dormir TT – respondía la voz somnolienta mientras se arrebujaba más en las cobijas.

- Pero tú dijiste que tenías que ver temprano a Tomoyo

Aunque parecía que Sakura no había escuchado, el clásico grito no se hizo esperar

- ¡HOE¡ES TARDE! –junto con una ventisca que significaba que la chica se estaba preparando para salir corriendo (lo cual no es novedad nnU).

Sakura iba a encontrarse con Tomoyo para hacer una especie de reunión navideña, pues le había dicho que no podría pasar la Navidad en Japón, iría en un viaje con su madre.

Tras una gran carrera, llegó a casa de Tomoyo (más bien mansión), dónde la recibieron amablemente y pasó al cuarto de su amiga.

- Que bueno que llegaste Sakura

- Gracias Tomoyo, aunque se me hizo un poco tarde nnU

- No hay problema¿quieres un té?

- Si, gracias.

Mientras esperaban comenzaron a platicar, a recordar viejos tiempos y salió el tema del viaje de Tomoyo.

- Te voy a extrañar en la Navidad, Tomoyo. Pero¿a dónde irás?

- Mi madre tiene unos negocios que atender en Europa así que pasaremos las fiestas ahí, probablemente en Inglaterra- decía mientras mostraba una sonrisa muy divertida.- Pero ya verás que te diviertes mucho.

- Si, lo se pero aún aspa te extrañaré uu

Pasaron el día juntas y ya en la tarde fueron al aeropuerto dónde Sakura despediría a su amiga. La abrazó y le dio su regalo, pues quería que lo tuviera en Navidad. Tomoyo le dijo algo extraño.

- Mi regalo te lo enviaré después.

A Sakura le extrañó mucho, Tomoyo rara vez hacia esas cosas pero tras analizar que su amiga iría de viaje, estaba casi segura que querría enviarle algún vestido europeo o algo así uuU(cosa que no creo la haga excesivamente feliz, sobretodo si incluye una sesión de modelaje para su mejor amiga --). Así que no le dio más vueltas al asunto y saludó con la mano hasta que Tomoyo se perdió de vista en la entrada de pasajeros.

Sakura se dirigía a su casa, no tenía prisa. Su padre trabajaría hasta tarde y su hermano llegaría mañana. Además le había dejado una buena cantidad de dulces a Kero, pues no había podido llevarlo donde Tomoyo.

Pasaba por el parque Pingüino, no había nadie. Decidió sentarse un rato. Esto la llevó a recordar tantas cosas que habían pasado; definitivamente ese era un lugar especial. Sobre todo en lo referente a su historia con las cartas. ¡Cuántas no capturo o transformó ahí! Las batallas "y sobre todo…", pensó con una sonrisa triste. "Aquí compartí momentos muy importantes con él".

Sakura, a pesar de estar sumida en los recuerdos se dio cuenta que era mejor irse a casa. No quería que Kero se preocupara. Pero escucho una voz en su mente. "¿telepatía?"

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

-¿Quién eres¿De qué hablas?- la maestra de las cartas estaba un poco preocupada, no sacaba de su cabeza la posibilidad de un ataque o peor aún, un fantasma

- Sabes bien lo que digo. Y no te preocupes. Estará aquí más pronto de lo que crees…

- ¿Qué s…- se sentía adormilada, sabía que podía invocar su llave pero esa presencia no le parecía peligrosa, quizá era incluso hasta conocida. No le provocaba ningún estado de alerta o cuidado. Se dejó guiar por esa extraña somnolencia y se olvidó de todo…

* * *

En el hogar de los Kinomoto ciert guadian sentía algo extraño.

"Que raro, la magia de Sakurita parece estar siendo afectada por algo, pero ¡ella podría romperlo¿Qué pasa¿Qué es esa magia?

* * *

Sakura seguía sentada en el parque, pero se había quedado dormida, o eso parecía (siento que eso medio rimo ¿o ya estoy loca ), cuando una sombra se acercó. Al menos daba la impresión de ser una sombra pues ya estaba anocheciendo. Se le acerco y la llamó.

- Sakura, Sakura despierta.- Su tono se hacía cada vez un poco más asustado. La cargó y avanzó rumbo al hogar de la excardcaptor con esta última en brazos. Cuando pasaron por un alumbrado público se reveló el rostro de un hombre de unos veinte años y pelo oscuro. Al parecer alguien había llegado a celebrar con su familia antes de tiempo.

Toya Kinomoto estaba en Tomoeda, y lo primero que encontró, al parecer, no le agrado mucho.

* * *

Se acabó el capitulo.

¡Si! Ya regresó pero no crean, ya viene klo serio y por tanto los ultimos capis. Ya había dicho que sería corto.

No sean malo con un solo review soy feliz TT


	3. ¿Y ahora quién podrá ayudarnos no es

Regalo de Navidad

He vuelto. No sabía que tenía que habilitar para recibir reviews anónimos, y es que la verdad a mi no me gusta cuando no los aceptan. A veces quiero comentar algo y no puedo, cosa que no me gusta. No todos están inscritos ¿y eso qué tiene de malo? Bueno, mejor me callo o a mi me sacan. Admito que por n lado es bueno para la seguridad. Pero me alegro de que ya vi como se puede, y ahora todo estábien nn

Mejor al grano.

La historia debe continuar (si, ya se que sonó a lo de la función pero qué se le va a hacer.)

Ya saben:

_Cursiva _son sueños y situaciones especiales

"pienso" cosas en comillas son pensamientos

(sip, N.A.) cosas en paréntesis son mis acotaciones y comentarios (normalmente estúpidos P)

Ahora si.

* * *

Capitulo 3 ¿Y ahora quién podrá ayudarnos? (no, no es el chapulín colorado ¬¬U)

Era un día "frío" en Hong Kong, capital de China, frío hasta el punto posible considerando el común clima cálido que posee la ciudad. En cierto punto de este orbe se encuentra una enorme casa, de hecho debido a sus enormes dimensiones y terrenos no se le puede llamar de otro modo que no sea mansión. En una de las salas principales están algunas personas adornando un enorme árbol de Navidad (y si les digo enorme es ENORME ooU), una de las cuales es una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos rojizos. Ésta se dirigió a un chico de cabello rebelde color marrón que estaba un poco apartado.

- Vamos Xiao-Lang, ayúdanos con el árbol. No seas aguafiestas.

- Déjame Mei Ling, sabes que no me gustan mucho estas cosas. – decía el chico con tono aburrido pero mirada un tanto triste.

- Mi tía se volverá a enfadar porque no haces nada. ¡Si tanto la extrañas vete de una buena vez a Japón!

- No es por eso – respondía ligeramente sonrojado, pero se le notaba molesto. Vaya que su prima sabía molestarlo- Sólo no me gusta.

- Vamos a mí no me engañas. Estuve ahí ¿recuerdas? Dime porque no has contactado con ella.

- Sabes perfectamente que el consejo no la aprueba. No la quiero meter en problemas.

- Otra vez esos vejetes. Sabes que tiene la aprobación de mi tía. Ella la adora desde aquella visita cuando teníamos 10 años¿qué más quieres? Con que ella al ser tu madre y líder actual del clan la acepte lo demás no te debe importar. Los vejetes no tienen poder alguno en la elección, sólo se creen mucho y es tu error el hacerles caso. Además mi tía inluso conoce bien tus sentimientos.

- No se de qué hablas. Eso fue hace mucho – trataba de negar el chino (cosa que todos sabemos es imposible nn)

- Xiao, basta con ver tus cambios. La conoces y tu actitud mejora, dejas de ser tan frío, lo serio nunca se te quitará pero no se hacen milagros – comentaba mientras su primo la veía de mala manera ¬¬ - luego te alejas y te pones mal. La vuelves a ver y te iluminas, pasa el tiempo y estás como deprimido.

- ¡No estoy deprimido!

- Pues no se que sea Xiao pero no estás precisamente desbordando espíritu navideño ¬¬

- ¡Todos los años es lo mismo contigo! – decía ya exasperado. De verdad que Mei sabía como molestarlo.

- Y seguiré hasta verte feliz, primito, que no te quepa la menor duda…

* * *

En Japón a muchos kilómetros de ahí, cierto hermano mayor estaba muerto de preocupación. ¿Quién no lo estaría si encuentra a su hermanita como dormida en un parque a punto de anochecer y se da cuenta que no despierta con nada? Esto era raro, y estaba prácticamente seguro que tenía que ver con la magia. Así que apenas la recostó en su cama preguntó al que podría estar más informado y estaba más a la mano. 

- ¡Peluche¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana!- Si, Touya sabía hace tiempo de los poderes de su hermana, y poco después de que se convirtiera en maestra de las cartas, incluyendo a "Vacio" tuvo que revelar un poco de su conocimiento. Además, Sakura necesitaba todo el apoyo que pudiera obtener para explicar las constantes y misteriosas desapariciones de dulces y productos comestibles varios en la casa. (yo no podría alimentar a escondidas a algo con ese apetito…. Kero¡Oye!) A decir verdad su padre también sabía que su hija era, por decirlo de algún modo, especial, pero no quería molestarla con eso, así que solía actuar indiferente ante las diversas situaciones. (- y hasta cocina algún postre extra para el peluche. Kero¿Qué? TT -Perdón, guardián nnU)

Volviendo a la historia, Kero salió de su escondite para revisar a su ama.

- ¡Sakurita¿Qué te pasa?

- Dime tú, peluche, llego un día antes para sorprenderlos y encuentro a mi hermana dormida en un parque y con rastros de magia. ¿Qué demonios sucede?

- No lo se, sólo sentí un cambio en su aura, como si otra la envolviera, pero pensé que todo estaba bajo control porque su magia no se inmuto. No invoco su báculo o cartas¡ni siquiera me llamó!

- ¿Pues qué estabas haciendo cuando esto sucedió?

- Bueno, este… yo estaba, jejeje, jugando nnU

- Valiente guardián que eres, por tu culpa el mounstro está así ¬¬

- Pero ella pudo haberse librado de todo, por eso era lógico que si me necesitara me hubiera llamado TT

- Sabes lo torpe y terca que es. ¡Debiste haber ido!

Mientras estos dos siguen discutiendo nnU observamos que el dueño de la casa, está a punto de llegar. Y es que el señor Kinomoto estaba terminando sus deberes en el trabajo cuando tuvo este extraño presentimiento que lo hizo darse prisa para llegar a su casa. Quería asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

- Estoy en casa – se escuchó la voz de Fujitaka Kinomoto mientras los otros 2 no sabían que hacer.

Touya no quería preocupar a su padre y a pesar de que este supiera de las habilidades de su hermana, era peligroso que llamara a un médico. No sabían que podía ocurrir. Lo primero sería bajar a recibirlo, después vería que podían hacer para resolver la situación de su hermana.

Dicho y hecho Touya bajaba las escaleras desde el cuarto de su hermana para recibir a su padre, quien estaba sorprendido pues lo esperaban hasta el día siguiente.

- Touya, que sorpresa. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine un poco antes de tiempo, pues quería pasar más tiempo con ustedes papá.

- Me alegro y estoy seguro que a Sakura le encantará verte.

- Hablando de eso papá… Encontré a Sakura en mi camino a casa.

- ¿Y dónde está? – Fujitaka parecía notar que algo no estaba bien. Su felicidad ante la llegada de su hijo se vio opacada ante la preocupación que sentía.

- En su cuarto papá, pero…- pero Touya fue interrumpido (si, que interrupción más patética pero que hacerle uu). Alguien llamaba a la puerta, al parecer apurado.

Abrieron para encontrarse con…

* * *

Aquí le dejo P muajajaja 

No no es cierto no me maten TT

Continuamos nnU

* * *

Abrieron para encontrarse con un apurado Yukito, que a pesar de la situación y el tiempo transcurrido no perdía su amabilidad y lo primero que hizo fue saludar a los presentes. 

- Buenas noches a todos (recordemos que cuando Touya recoge a Sakura está anocheciendo, por lo que ya debe ser de noche¿o no?)¿dónde está Sakura, preguntó con una expresión más propia de yue que de él.

- Arriba, en su cama. Algo pasa. – dijo Touya.

Todos pasaron a verla, pero extrañamente al ver a su hija, Fujitaka se tranquilizó. Él sabía que todo estaría bien. Conocía la presencia y creía tener una idea de lo que pasaba, así que se disculpó diciendo que sabía que ellos controlarían la situación y que prepararía algo para que todos comieran (para contento de Yukito).

- ¿Qué haremos con Sakura? – preguntaba Touya a punto de asesinar a alguien.

Yukito parecía más tranquilo. Sí estaba preocupado, pero algo le decía que no había problema. Lo bueno de ser el guardián lunar es que estaba en mayor contacto con la situación física y psicológica de Sakura, así como alguna vez lo estuvo con Clow. Aún ahora tenía cierta afinidad con Eriol.

- No sé. No puedo reconocer el conjuro y parece que las cartas no están alertas. Es como si no les importara o Sakura misma les impidiera actuar.- Kero había salido de su escondite.

- ¡Y cómo vamos a arreglarlo? – el mayor Kinomoto seguía desesperado.

Una luz se vio en el cuarto y una voz seria fue quien respondió. Yue hacía acto de presencia.

- Habrá que reconocer la magia o conjuro que tiene así a nuestra ama.

- ¿Ustedes no pueden hacerlo?- Parecía que de verdad Touya quería asesinar a los guardianes de su hermanita.

- Kerberos ya te dijo que no podemos reconocer lo que sucede. Y al vernos imposibilitados aún del poder de las cartas, sólo un hechicero puede ser de ayuda.

- ¿Un hechicero¿De dónde vamos a sacar un hechicero?

- Pues lo más fácil sería llamar a Eriol pero Sakura sólo se escribe con él y desde hace un tiempo dijo que enviaría un nuevo número. Parece que él mismo hubiera querido desaparecer. Además no puedo sentir su presencia.

- ¡No hay otra opción peluche?

-No se me ocurre nada – el pequeño guardián estaba contrariado.

- Se equivocan. Conocemos otro hechicero de gran poder – se escuchó la voz de Yue.

- ¿Otro hechicero? – comenzó Touya.

- ¿De gran poder? – terminó Kero

Fujitaka preparaba la cena cuando un grito en el que reconoció la pequeña voz chillona, si no se equivocaba de cierto guardián de ojos dorados, combinada con la de su hijo exclamaban:

- ¡EL MOCOSO!

* * *

Muajajajaja, me gustó el final, pero ya veremos. Al fin Syaoran regresará a la acción. Ya casi acabo la historia, le falta muy poco, así que espero que alguien la lea. 

No puedo creerlo tengo reviews TT

Gracias a:

**sakuradlpm **y **ebblin-chan** No saben lo bien que se siente que a alguien le guste esta pequeña historia y desde ahora son mis mejores amigasTuT umm, creo que exagero nnU

Aún así me alegro que esen leyendo estoy y pensaba acabarlo antes de Navidad pero con los problemas que tuve para aomodarme en el sistema de la página esprobable que tarde un poco más. Pero no creo que pase de fin de año nn

Por cierto también feliz Navidad para ustedes 2, y que bueno que eres mi paisana ebblin-chan ¿verdad que México es besho besho? bueno me despido y pronto tendrán el siguiente capi.

Matta ne


	4. El regreso de Syaoran

Regalo de Navidad

Si, ya estoy con el siguiente capitulo. Espero poder hacer las cosas así de rápido cuando comience la escuela (cosa que dudo TT). Bueno ya saben que los personajes pertenecen a Clamp y yo los uso para crear una pequeña historia. No soy millonaria como para comprar los derechos (lamentablemente).

Por si no se acuerdan, cosa que dudo mucho:

_Cursiva _son sueños y situaciones especiales

"pienso" cosas en comillas son pensamientos

(N.A.) cosas en paréntesis son mis acotaciones y comentarios

Este capitulo es un poco mas corto pero queria subir algo antes de salir de casa. Ahora si comenzamos nn

* * *

Capitulo 4 El regreso de Syaoran 

Una vez más iniciamos nuestro relato en la capital de China, en la misma mansión que la última vez, y una vez más para observar a Li Xiao Lang.

Todo estaba en calma hasta que hubo una llamada telefónica. Se escucho el tono del teléfono y en vista de que eran fiestas navideñas no había nadie que lo pudiera responder, pues la familia ocupante había salido a hacer unas compras de último momento (clásico nn)

Al menos no debería haber nadie pero recodemos que el joven ámbar no le agradan mucho las actividades que la época implica por lo que se quedo en la mansión. Sabiendo que era el único que podía levantar la bocina no le quedo otra que hacerlo. El aparato iba por el tercer tono cuando por fin contestó.

- Casa de la familia Li¿qué desea? – dijo con su voz seria ya tan característica.

Nada lo prepararía para lo siguiente.

- ¡MOCOSO¿Eres tú? – una voz chillona y definitivamente inconfundible le habló.

El aludido sólo sintió una vena en su frente y no pudo más que responder a la provocación. ¬¬

- ¿Por qué diablos marcas a mi casa peluche glotón!

- Lo siento, pero te juró que no es por gusto pero soy el único con el número aquí.

"Pero si el número lo tiene Sakura" no pudo evitar pensar el chico y por tanto preocuparse, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que en el fondo de la llamada se escuchaba una discusión.

- Maldito peluche deja de discutir, dile que venga de inmediato y ya.

- Déjame en paz que si fueras tú no te aguantaba las ganas de reclamarle. ¬¬

- Te equivocas. Yo esperaría hasta tenerlo aquí, que ayude al mounstro y después lo mato.

- Tengo que admitir que es un buen plan, pero ¡ahora lo que importa es Sakura!

Syaoran no pudo evitar escuchar el nombre de ésta y aún más, al parecer estaba en apuros.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura¿Está bien? – necesitaba que alguien (sin importar cuál de los dos seres que odiaba fuera) le dijera. Pero al parecer los 2 estaban enfrascados en una extraña discusión sobre su muerte uuU

- Necesitamos de tu presencia aquí para confirmar algo sobre nuestra ama – se escuchó una voz seria, al parecer Yue estaba tomando las riendas de la situación.

- Pero ¿qué le sucede?

- Para eso necesitaos tu presencia aquí. Necesitamos un hechicero. Sin embargo no creo que sea tan grave – el chino se tranquilizaba pero una voz distinta tomo el mando de la conversación en Japón.

- ¿Nada grave? Maldita sea, mi hermana no despierta y ¿dices que no es nada grave? – la poca calma que tenía Syaoran ahora se había esfumado, pero Kinomoto continuó – Mira mocoso no me importa dónde estés o que demonios estés haciendo pero EN ESTE INSTANTE VAS A TOMAR UN VUELO A JAPÓN Y AYUDAR A MI HERMANA ¿ENTENDISTE MOCOSO CHINO?

Syaoran estaba a punto de gritar unas cosas que, de ser escuchadas por su madre ésta lo desheredaría pero su preocupación por la flor de cerezo era mayor.

- Voy para allá – dijo seriamente, e iba a colgar pero no se resistió – Y NO SOY NINGÚN MOCOSO ¬¬

Por fin la llamada terminó (creo que la larga distancia les va a salir un poco cara nnU) y la familia de Syaoran entro. (lo sé, que exactitud, pero por eso es mi fic P) Sólo lo vieron correr escaleras arriba a su habitación y quedaron confundidas (son hermanas, madre y Mei Ling, puras mujeres ¿no?).

Poco después Syaoran bajaba con una pequeña maleta, un boleto a Japón lo esperaba en el aeropuerto.

- Madre, debo salir de viaje. – dijo simplemente.

Ella parecía extrañada, pero sabía que algo debía pasar, así que pensó que una conversación sería necesaria.

- Antes que te retires pasa un momento al despacho por favor.

- Pero debo irme inmediatamente, el vuelo a Japón saldrá pronto.

Japón era la palabra mágica. Su madre sonrió de modo casi imperceptible y se limitó a responderle a su hijo.

- Está bien, sólo te pido me llames para saber como salió todo. Y envía saludos de mi parte a la joven maestra.

Syaoran asintió y salió prácticamente volando de la mansión.

Las demás chicas no parecían entender nada, hasta que a cierta joven de pelo negro se le prendió el foco. "Japón" recordó "dijo que iba a Japón". Las hermanas sólo vieron a una Mei Lin brincando de felicidad por toda la casa sin realmente entender la situación.

Todos estaban confundidos pero una mujer mayor sólo podía pensar "Por fin se decide. No se que suceda pero sé que no es coincidencia; y sé que por fin volveré a ver una sonrisa en Xiao Lang" La señora de la casa subía a su habitación con una sonrisa, cosa que no se ve por ahí todos los días.

Muy lejos de ahí, un par de personas observaban cada detalle de la situación con una sonrisa y recordando que "no existen las coincidencias sólo lo inevitable"

* * *

Muajajajaja iba a hacer esto más largo pero decidí subir esto poco de una vez para simplemente hacer el final en el siguiente y si veo que alguien lo pide quizá un epilogo, aunque aún no lo decido. 

Para **ebblin-chan** si conozco todas la frases P y me sorprende lo rapido que llegan tus reviews oo Pero realmente te estoy agradecida, espero te guste estecapi Y A TODOS LOS Q LEAN ESTO nn

Bueno ya casi acaba pero quería subir esto que ya estaba listo, estamos en las ultimas y sobre el esperado encuentro Touya y Syaoran aun no se, la conversacion ya la conocía pero el encuentro es díficil de tener en claro. Si alguien quiere poner sugerecncias hágalo con toda confianza. Estoy segura que acabaré antes de fin de año, o al menos eso espero, mientrasmi familia no me retenga nnU

Saludos y a todos _**LES DESEO UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD, DISFRUTENLA MUCHO,**_el año nuevo lo dejo para el proximo capitulo; ) y hablando de eso:

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que ya hasta título tiene: "Llegada inesperada, encuentro esperado"

Matta ne

PD Una discupa si voy muy rapido en la actualizacion pero quiero acabar esta pequqeña historia antes de fin de año, las que quiera escribir despues iran con mal calma nn


	5. Llegada inesperada, encuentro esperado

**Regalo de Navidad**

Estamos en fiestas decembrinas eso significa que… que mi mamá me mataría si supiera para que uso el Internet nnU

No es cierto, sólo se que aquí esta este capítulo y que espero que les guste.

Ya saben que los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y los uso sin fines de lucro, además que cosas en "comillas" son pensamientos, (aqui en parenesis mis acotaciones y comentarios), etc.

Ahora si.

* * *

Un avión aterrizaba en Japón. ¿De dónde había despegado? China. Pero el avión no nos interesa, sino un joven adolescente que baja de el a toda velocidad.

Si, Syaoran llegó a Japón. Sólo bajo, tomó su maleta (bastante compacta, por cierto), y salió del aeropuerto con rumbo a la casa Kinomoto. "Tengo que ver a Sakura.", "¿Cómo estará?", "¿Qué le habrá pasado?". Sólo esta clase de pensamientos estaban en la mente del chino. Desde hace años no podía sacar a su flor de cerezo de la cabeza, pero al menos era a causa de sentimientos cálidos y bellos recuerdos, pero ahora sólo cosas horribles como la desesperación y la preocupación lo embargaban (creo que me vi muy trágica o.o).

Iba en un taxi hacia el hogar de Sakura, tratando de sentir su presencia cuando lo notó, hubo un extraño cambio en su aura, como si una parte de su magia se moviera. Lamentablemente estaba demasiado lejos de la fuente como para entender lo que sucedía.

* * *

Touya Kinomoto estaba en el cuarto de su hermana. A su lado un tranquilo Yukito lo mantenía en calma (al menos, en lo posible), y en la cabecera un pequeño peluche amarillo observaba a su ama.

De repente una luz envolvió a Sakura y levito un poco por encima de su cama. Todos se pusieron de pie. No sabían que sucedía…

* * *

En el interior de Sakura, se podría decir que ésta soñaba, pero estaba plenamente conciente. Era una situación extraña, como si estuviera en otra dimensión dentro de sí misma. Aquí la maestra de las cartas vivía una extraña situación. Una especie de prueba de sus sentimientos.

Sakura estaba frente a una sombra, que era conocida, pero no reconocida (una de mis frases locas que a la mayoría los deja con cara de what nnU. Quiere decir que sabe que la conoce pero hasta ese instante no logra reconocer de quién se trata. Continuamos nn)

La sombra y ella estaban en una conversación. Hasta parecían viejos conocidos; sin embargo la sombra, lo que buscaba era probar su corazón, y los sentimientos que éste poseía.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – inició la sombra, al parecer, no era tan mala.

- No, siento que te conozco. ¿Quién eres?

- Lo sabrás pronto pero por ahora, si quieres recuperar lo que tu alma tanto anhela tendrás que confiar en mí, y pasar la prueba de tus sentimientos.

- No entiendo. – Al parecer la excardcaptor era tan distraída e ingenua como siempre nn.

- Por ahora no es necesario que lo entiendas, pero deseo continuar hablando contigo, sino te molesta.

- Está bien. – Sakura no podía evitar sentir confianza, normalmente ante un suceso así estaría temblando, pero sabía que no debía temer (y que no era fantasma nnU). Algo le decía que "pase lo que pase todo estará bien."

- Dime Sakura ¿eres feliz?

Bien, esa pregunta sí era extraña, pero la esmeralda se limitó a seguir la conversación.

- Claro que sí. Tengo a mi papá, mi hermano que nos visita constantemente, a Tomoyo y mis amigas. Me va bien en la escuela y aunque tengo problemas con matemáticas soy de los mejores promedios. Además según me ha dicho Kero, he aumentado mucho mi nivel mágico.

- Pero¿eres **completamente** feliz¿Realmente eso es lo que deseas?

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una solitaria lágrima. Ella sabía que lo que decía era cierto, tenía todo lo necesario para ser feliz, tenía una buena vida ye estaba agradecida por ello, pero, no era completamente feliz. Le hacía falta lo más importante, lo que le haría cambiar todo lo que tenía. Le faltaba… _él_.

- Sakura¿eres **completamente** feliz?

Otra vez esa pregunta. Ya sabía la respuesta pero le dolía tanto.

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo… yo… lo extraño mucho. – de el par de esmeraldas que eran sus ojos comenzaban a salir unas cuantas lagrimas silenciosas, de esas que si no las vieras jurarías que nada le ocurre a la persona.

- ¿A quién?

- A _él._

- ¿_Él_?

- Si. A… A… _Syaoran._

-¿Por qué razón lo extrañas tanto¿Por qué alguien te puede afectar así? – la sombra no era agresiva, más bien parecía una amiga que tratara de hacerle comprender la verdadera importancia y profundidad de lo que había en su corazón.

- Porque él es alguien muy importante para mí. Él es… alguien a quien no puedo olvidar, quien siempre está presente en mí, aquel que puede hacer que todo en el mundo este bien… es con quien me siento completa. Es mi persona especial. Es a quien yo, a quien yo. Él es la persona que yo…

* * *

- ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura? – preguntaba un MUY asustado Touya, pues había visto lagrimas salir del cuerpo brillante de su hermanita. (muajajaja¿no soy cruel al cambiar así la esena?nOn )

Pero al parecer todo se tranquilizó. En el momento que los guardianes planeaban expandir su magia para tratar de obtener algún vínculo o información sobre su ama, el cuerpo de ésta descendió y dejo de brillar.

Estaban expectantes cuando una pequeña luz salió de su pecho y todos sintieron algo cálido dentro de sí mismos. La luz salió a una velocidad impresionante por la ventana. Los guardianes de inmediato observaron a su ama y se dieron cuenta de algo. Parecía que estaba bien, pero no emanaba esa calidez tan característica. Es como si fuera sólo su cuerpo, como si lo mas profundo, como si _Sakura_ no estuviera ahí. Era extraño pero los asustaba. Incluso Touya parecía notar que algo estaba muy mal con su hermana y tenía mucho miedo, miedo de que fuera algo grave, miedo de perder a su hermanita.

En ese instante la puerta sonó. Fujitaka había salido a hacer algunas últimas compras, así que Touya tuvo que separarse del cuerpo de su hermana para abrir.

* * *

Syaoran había llegado a la casa Kinomoto y por un momento juraría que vio una luz salir de la ventana de su flor de cerezo, pero fue tan rápido que lo tomó por una ilusión causada por su estrés. Tocó la puerta y esperó.

El chico sólo vio una especieflashazo de cabellos oscuros y unos ojos fúricos antes de que unas manos estuvieran en el cuello de su camisa y su persona contra la pared del recibidor de los Kinomoto.

- ¡HASTA QUE LLEGAS MALDITO MOCOSO! MI HERMANA ESTÁ EN PROBLEMAS Y TÚ TE TOMAS TU TIEMPO. AHORA ESTÁ EN UN ESTADO QUE NO ENTIENDO Y TÚ, TÚ…

"Kinomoto está fuera de sí" era lo que decía la mente de Syaoran, lo había tomado por sorpresa pero el estaba entrenado. Vio el puño de su "cuñado" (él no lo pensó así pero a la atora le gusta la idea P) preparándose para pegarle un golpe que seguramente mataría o noquearía a una persona normal. Pero Li no era normal. Oh no.

Lanzó el golpe pero el puño nunca llegó. Y no, Syaoran no tuvo que detenerlo. El siempre amable Yukito mostraba una cara seria mientras detenía el brazo de Touya.

- Basta Touya. – dijo en una voz que le quedaba más a Yue que a él.

- Pero Yuki.

- ¿Quieres ayudar a Sakura o no? Porque sabes que él puede ayudar.

Tuya se limitó a observar a Syaoran, que no estaba alterado, simplemente observaba con atención.

- Está bien – concedió mientras soltaba el cuello de Syaoran – pero después pagará por lo que le hizo al mi hermana.

Ahora todos subieron, pues necesitaban ayudar a la persona de su afecto común. Claro que todos la apreciaban de distinta manera. En especial el pequeño lobo, quien, mientras todos subían dio la vuelta para cerrar bien la puerta de esa casa. No noto mientras lo hacía, que una pequeña luz dorada entraba en él. Tampoco sabía que dentro de poco todo esto terminaría.

* * *

Pensaba dejarlo ahí pero me pidieron capítulos más largos y la verdad ya tengo más capítulos de lo que había pensado (y más cortos).Así que, continuemos nn.

* * *

Todos estaban en el cuarto de la menor Kinomoto y el plan estaba decidido. Tras analizar la magia de Sakura Syaoran descubrió que al parecer el conflicto estaba en su subconsciente, así que habría que entrar ahí. No fue fácil descubrirlo, pues su magia no era la adecuada, tuvo que usar parte de la de los guardianes y aprovechar su vínculo con la magia de su ama par realizar el hechizo con el que descubriría su situación.

No tenía opción. Tenía que entrar en su mente. Sólo así sabría lo que estaba sucediendo. Era un hechizo complicado y muy cansado pero eso era lo de menos. Lo importante ahora era ella.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer mocoso? – peguntaba Touya.

- Entrare a su mente. Quizá pueda sacarla desde ahí.

- Más te vale que no hagas nada malo mocoso. – decía el pequeño guardián de ojos dorados preocupado por su ama.

- Descuida peluche, ¬¬ lo haré bien.

Yukito no participó en la conversación, tenía un extraño sentimiento que su otra parte compartía. Era una tranquilidad extraña y el sentir de que todo estaba bien, sin importar lo que sus ojos veían y no podía dejar de pensar que conocía esa presencia que ocupaba el cuerpo de la que sentía como su hermanita.

Syaoran colocó sus manos en las sienes de Sakura y recitó un conjuro en su lengua natal, parecía estar en trance cuando una luz blanca salió de sus manos rodeando sus dedos e iluminando parte del rostro de ésta. En ese momento él también se desmayó.

* * *

Syaoran estaba en un lugar un tanto oscuro, pero se distinguía a sí mismo perfectamente, pensó que debía buscar a Sakura inmediatamente cuando una sombra se presentó frente a él. Era la misma con la que antes hablara Sakura.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó autoritario. No por nada era el próximo líder de su clan.

- No es necesario que lo sepas. Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

Cualquiera diría: Sakura confió en la sombra y se sintió fuera de peligro, seguro Syaoran hará lo mismo. Pero todos nosotros conocemos perfectamente lo desconfiado que puede ser, sino olvidar lo mucho que protege a su flor de cerezo.

- Deja de decir tonterías. ¿Dónde está Sakura?

- Estará bien si me demuestras que eres digno de sus sentimientos.

- ¿De qué hablas? (otro despistado uuU)

- Sencillo, responderme 3 preguntas y te diré cómo sacarla de aquí. Es todo lo que pido.

Lógico que Syaoran no tenía la menor intención de negociar con aquella sombra, pero si eso lo llevaba con Sakura podría arriesgarse.

- ¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti?

- Porque sé dónde está ella, no le haría daño y es el camino más rápido para que estés con ella. "En todo sentido" - no pudo evitar pensar la sombra.

- Está bien. Pregunta. (Sé que Syaoran normalmente no aceptaría así de fácil las cosas, pero es necesario por el bien de la historia)

- ¿Eres feliz?

"¿Qué demonios?" no pudo evitar pensar. "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" Sólo respondió porque mientras más rápido lo hiciera más rápido sacaría a Sakura de ahí. (Aunque sea su propia mente nnU)

- Si. Pregunta que sigue.

- Vaya que eres impaciente, pero¿me estas diciendo que eres completamente feliz¿Qué no te hace falta nada¿Que de verdad vives tal como lo deseas?

- Esas son más de tres preguntas.

- No son preguntas diferentes, estoy confirmando tu respuesta, es una explicación de la primera. Una extensión.

- No puedo ser completamente feliz, nadie lo es.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro. La felicidad sí es algo alcanzable. Pero dime ¿qué es lo que te falta para ser feliz?

- ¿Es esa tu segunda pregunta?

- Sí.

Syaoran no quería responder, sabía perfectamente que era lo que deseaba en su vida. Quería que Sakura estuviera con él, pero no sabía si era correcto estar expresando sus sentimientos frente a una extraña sombra. A pesar de eso, sabía que si lo hacía podría llegar a Sakura. Por alguna razón sabía que así era, que si continuaba con este tonto y extraño interrogatorio estaría con ella.

- ¿Bien¿Qué es lo que te falta para ser feliz? – le repitió la sombra.

- Yo, bien. Lo que quisiera para ser feliz es, es, estar al lado de la persona que más quiero. Estar con quien se ganó mi corazón de modo tan especial, y por quien daría todo. Para ser feliz sólo necesito saber que ella lo es, ver su sonrisa. Lo que necesito es, es...estar con Sakura. – lo aceptaba, y estaba un poco sonrojado, pero casi no era notorio pues no lo decía ante nadie conocido. Sólo estaba avergonzado por haberse expresado así.

Cualquiera juraría que la sombra estaba sonriendo, pero ¿cómo saberlo?

- Mi última pregunta. Después la verás.

- Bien¿cuál es?

- ¿Por qué?

Syaoran estaba confundido.

-¿Por qué? – repitió.

- Sí – la sombra respondió - ¿porqué la necesitas para ser feliz?

Bien, responder eso si era un problema. Lo sabía perfectamente pero aceptarlo en voz alta sí que era complicado. ¡Apenas si lo había podido aceptar él mismo! Luego con Daidouji, pero sólo porque prácticamente lo obligo. Ella si que podía persuadir a cualquiera. Finalmente, cuando se lo dijo a ella, a Sakura, eso si que le había costado trabajo. Necesitaba menos valor para capturar una carta o enfrentar situaciones cercanas a la muerte. Pero por ese mismo sentimiento era que debía responder, debía encontrar al objeto de esos sentimientos.

- Yo… - no sabía como empezar, pero debía responder – yo, la necesito… porque… porque… porque ella, ella me enseñó a vivir. Ella con su calidez me mostró el significado del cariño y la amistad, me mostró que cualquiera puede sentir, que hasta el más duro corazón puede derretirse ante la calidez de una sonrisa sincera – recitaba recordando cuando la conociera, cada momento, cada sonrisa – la necesito porque me enseño un sentimiento que jamás creí posible sentir, porque me enseño lo que era el a…

* * *

- ¿Estarán bien? – preguntaba Kero mientras volaba a su alrededor. (muajajaja sé que me odian pero ya verán que vale la pena la espera TT)

- Si Kero, tú tranquilo – respondía tranquilo Yukito.

En ese instante entró Fujitaka.

- Es nochebuena y la cena está lista. No es justo que se desperdicie todo. Será mejor que bajen y comamos algo.

- Pero papá¿no ves la situación? – Touya estaba incrédulo ante la actitud de su padre.

- Lo sé, pero nada se puede hacer, así que dejen todo en manos del joven Li y disfrutemos un poco las fiestas, pues sé que a la Sakura no le gustaría vernos tan angustiados en unas fechas tan importantes.

Ante ese argumento sólo pudieron asentir y bajar. Kero los siguió pues hacia unas horas, en cuanto regresó de las compras el señor Kinomoto le había aclarado que conocía todo y que deseaba que los acompañara en estos momentos, pues Kero ahora era parte de la familia. Cabe mencionar que también vio a Syaoran, pero sólo dio una sutil sonrisa y no dijo más.

Todos bajaron a cenar sin pensar que en el piso de arriba, toda la situación estaba en sus últimos momentos.

* * *

La sombra parecía complacida con sus resultados. Había obtenido lo que quería así que sólo desapareció con una frase.

- Por lo que veo en tu interior llevas lo que estás buscando. Tu solución.

Syaoran no entendía, pero no le importó, pues en cuanto la sombra desapareció, pudo vislumbrar enfrente de él la silueta de quien buscaba. El único problema era que estaba desmayada.

Se acercó y la recargó en él. No pudo evitar observar los cambios que habían ocasionado los años, su pelo ligeramente más largo, su cuerpo, toda ella se había puesto "hermosa" tal como lo pensó él mientras un pequeño sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Sacó todo eso de su mente y se dedicó a pensar en cómo despertarla. La llamó.

- Sakura, Sakura, por favor despierta. Por favor necesito que despiertes. – la llamaba mientras la movía ligeramente.

Recordaba que la sombra dijo, que lo que necesitaba estaba en su interior, ahora creía entenderlo, o al menos esperaba que así fuera.Así que pensando que no tenía opción y deseando con todo su cuerpo, magia, alma y corazón que la joven que tenía en brazos despertara, buscó dentro de sí mismo, como sondeando en busca de algo.

Apenas estuvo unos segundos así, segundos que le parecieron horas, cuando encontró algo en él. Sentía algo cálido que no le pertenecía, algo que le recordaba mucho a "Sakura, esto debe ser lo que le hacía falta, por eso su cuerpo estaba tan vacío. Esa luz no era una ilusión"

Aunque no entendía cómo eso llegó a estar dentro de él se concentró en externarlo de forma física. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, cuando una luz dorada, se presentó frente a él. Era la misma que saliera de Sakura y se internara en su pecho cuando cerraba la puerta.

El cuerpo en sus brazos absorbió es luz dorada y poco a poco un par de ojos color esmeralda se dejaban ver. Sakura estaba volviendo en sí y lo primero que vio al despertar fue un par de ojos ámbar, unos ojos que desaseaba ver hace mucho.

Los ojos ámbar y esmeralda se encontraron, consumaron ese encuentro que era tan esperado por ambos.

- Syaoran. Syaoran¿en verdad eres tú? – Sakura no podía creerlo, su corazón debía estar engañándola. Pero sus dudas se despejaron cuando una cálida sonrisa, aquella que tanto amaba se formó en los labios del chico que veía enfrente. Ese guapo joven de pelo rebelde que le respondía.

- Sí Sakura. Soy yo; he vuelto.

* * *

Tun, tun , tun 

Aquí le dejo, los veré en el próximo y último capitulo de este fic cuyo título hace honor al mismo "Regalo de Navidad". En base a lo que lean en el que sigue y de que tanto me guste veré si pongo epílogo, aunque según la idea que traigo creo que si lo haré. Sin embargo aun no es 100 pro ciento seguro.

Gracias por aquellos que me enviaron reviews.

Espero que estes contenta_ **Nati-chan**_ nn pues hice este más largo, y aunque ya se que contiene el próximo capituloaun no se cuanto espacio vaya a ocupar nnU

Y **_ebblin-chan_** ya veré si haó epílogo, pero creo que si, espero que a ti también te guste este capitulo (porq a mi si me gusto )

Bueno, nos veremos en el próximo y último capitulo oficial del fic

Matta ne (Y DEJEN REVIEWS)


	6. Regalo de Navidad

**Regalo de Navidad**

Bienvenidos al último capitulo de este fic que fue mi primera publicación. Quiero comentar que la verdad me siento orgullosa de él porque siento que me quedo bastante decente, aun así opino que puedo hacerlo mejor, y que con algún fanfic futuro me superaré. Por ahora estoy satisfecha y espero que desfruten este capitulo. n.n

**No poseo los derechos de Card Captor Sakura, sus personajes pertenecen a Clamp**, que por cierto son unas genios, pero me gustaría que se apuraran con la segunda temporada de TRC y el manga de X.** Al menos esta historia sí es mía.**

Ya saben:

- Dialogos

"pensamientos"

(mis comentarios y acotaciones)

* * *

Capitulo 5 _Regalos de Navidad_

Esta es una pequeña historia de Navidad, historia acerca de un regalo especial (me salió un verso sin esfuerzo nnU). Era nochebuena, poco antes de las doce cuando esta historia llegó a su punto final.

Estamos en Japón, residencia de la familia Kinomoto. La familia está en el piso de abajo tratando de pasarla bien y dejar en las manos de cierto joven de origen chino el destino de la menor Kinomoto. Touya, el hermano mayor, Yukito, el casi hermano y guardián, el señor Kinomoto y el otro guardián, el pequeño Kero no sabían que en una habitación en el piso superior, la causa de su preocupación, por cierto innecesaria, ya no existía y que en su ausencia una historia de amor y separación llegaría a su fin.

Cierto par de jóvenes, Sakura y Syaoran para ser más claros, se encontraban aún en el subconsciente de la primera, y es que ella no podía creer lo que veía, un Syaoran asegurándole que estaba de vuelta y no sólo eso, sino que estaba en sus brazos. Le parecía más un sueño que nada, pero si así era, era tan real que no quería despertar, y quizá no hubiera reaccionado si el joven que dominaba sus pensamientos en ese instante no la hubiera sacado de sus cavilaciones.

- Sakura, hay que salir de aquí.

- ¿Hoe?

- No se si lo has notado pero seguimos dentro de tu subconsciente – dijo un tanto enternecido ante la ingenuidad de la chica, y el hecho de que al parecer, por más tiempo que pasara, ella no cambiaba.

- ¡Es cierto! Pero¿tú que haces aquí?

-Hablaremos luego, el hechizo me está cansando, así que sería bueno que saliéramos.

- Perdón Syaoran, tienes razón, y no te preocupes yo me encargo – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Nuestro pequeño lobo no entendió bien, pero se sorprendió al sentir el nivel mágico de la maestra de las cartas y la facilidad con la que anulaba su hechizo, regresándolo a su propia mente e incluso regresándole parte de sus energías.

La joven fue la primera en despertar y se sonrojó bastante al notar que la razón de su afecto estaba recostada sobre ella, pues al desmayarse, no tuvo control en su caída al parecer (y porque si se lo imaginan bien es una escena muy tierna en opinión de la autora ¿no creen?), por lo que Syaoran terminó encima del cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura.

En ese instante él también comenzó a abrir los ojos encontrándose con la situación y poniéndose de color carmín (nn).

Ambos estaban en silencio, Sakura aún en su cama y Syaoran al borde de ésta. Ambos sonrojados y sin saber qué hacer o decir. Al parecer no recordaban el momento tan tierno que acababan de experimentar.

Haciendo gala de valentía, el ámbar inició la conversación con la pregunta que lo había estado preocupando últimamente.

- Umm, Sakura¿estas bien?

Había escuchado su voz, y aún no podía creerlo, no podía creer cuánto había cambiado y que estuviera ahí. Sakura de verdad estaba impresionada y sin habla.

- ¿Sakura?

- Ah, si. Perdón por preocuparte.

- No, no hay problema.

Otra vez el silencio.

- Y, y¿cómo…¿Por qué estás aquí?

"Por que estaba muerto de miedo, pensé que algo te podría pasa y estaba aterrado, además necesitaba verte" – decía la mente de Syaoran, pero él no lo admitiría tan fácilmente.

- Tu hermano y el peluche llamaron a mi casa diciendo que mi presencia era necesaria aquí. Que algo te pasaba y que necesitaban de un hechicero, y al parecer, no conocen muchos.

- Oh.

El silencio ya se estaba haciendo común pero poco a poco los carcomía, era cuestión de tiempo para que los sentimientos de alguno de los dos explotaran.

Y así fue.

Sin previo aviso, Syaoran sintió unos brazos delgados a su alrededor. Sakura lo estaba abrazando con fuerza y derramaba algunas lágrimas. Él estaba bastante preocupado, no entendía la razón de su llanto.

- Sa-Sakura. ¿Estás bien¿Qué pasa?

- Syaoran, Syaoran… - Ella no paraba de repetir su nombre en un susurro, cosa que sólo lo preocupó más.

- Sakura ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que yo… yo… _¡te extrañé tanto!_

Ahora él estaba paralizado, estado que sólo duro un instante.

Syaoran sólo puso una sonrisa en su rostro, esa llena de ternura que le pertenecía a la chica en sus brazos y respondió el abrazo.

-_ Yo también._

Y ahí estaban, una vez más en silencio, con la diferencia de que esta vez era un silencio agradable, cómodo para ambos, en el cual no hacían nada más que estar en los brazos del otro, dónde habían querido estar por años.

Todo estaba perfecto, o casi. Aún había varios asuntos sin resolver.

- Syaoran…- lo llamo la joven maestra en un tono de voz apenas audible, cómo si temiera.

- Dime – el también hablaba suavemente.

- Por…¿Por qué ya no escribías¿Por qué ya no respondías a mis cartas y llamadas¿Por, por qué, por qué ya no querías saber de mí? – ahora su llanto se reanudaba.

El pobre Syaoran no sabía que decir, cómo explicarle qué tenía miedo a lo que le pudieran hacer los del consejo (A.K.A. los vejetes). ¿Cómo explicar que no quería comprometerla a todos los compromisos y problemas que podría acarrear su relación¿Cómo decirle que lo que más había anhelado esos años era responder a cada carta que ella le enviaba, o mejor aún, tomar un vuelo a Japón y responder cada frase en persona?.

Su silencio sólo rompía más y más el corazón de la excardcaptor.

- Yo, yo hubiera entendido que no querías saber más de mí, pero el que cortarás así nuestro lazo me dolió mucho Syoran. – seguía mientras se desligaba del abrazo en el que habían estado.

Pero él no la dejo. La mantuvo entre sus brazos y sólo atinó a verla directamente a los ojos, lo que la dejó sin aliento. Esos hermosos y penetrantes ojos ámbar veían fijamente a un par de esmeraldas.

¿De dónde había salido esa decisión? Un evento reciente había abordado la mente del chino, una pregunta:

_¿porqué la necesitas para ser feliz?_

Y su respuesta.

_- Yo… – yo, la necesito… porque… porque… porque ella, ella me enseñó a vivir. Ella con su calidez me mostró el significado del cariño y la amistad, me mostró que cualquiera puede sentir, que hasta el más duro corazón puede derretirse ante la calidez de una sonrisa sincera – recitaba recordando cuando la conociera, cada momento cada sonrisa – la necesito porque me enseño un sentimiento que jamás creí posible sentir, porque me enseño lo que era el a…_

Recordó, lo que sentía, que ese sentimiento no era cualquier cosa, recordó que ella era lo que podía hacerlo feliz, lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, que ella, ella era "_la persona que yo más quiero. Ella es a quien yo amo_"

- No quería dejar de responder Sakura, te juró que era lo que menos quería, pero no sabía que hacer. – estaba siendo honesto, completamente honesto y eso le costaba trabajo, pero una vez iniciado, detenerse era imposible. Los ojos esmeraldas frente a él sólo se abrieron un poco en sorpresa y adquirieron un brillo de incomprensión, como queriendo decirle _"entonces ¿por qué?"_, así que él se limito a continuar.

- Es sólo que, bueno, como sabes en la familia Li hay varias autoridades, la mayor es mi madre, la líder del clan, pero a veces las decisiones se ven afectadas por el consejo. Un grupo de ancianos que tienen cierto poder de opinión, y bueno, ellos, ellos, no te aceptaban Sakura. Y yo tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pudieran hacerte si seguíamos en contacto…

Lo había dicho. Ahora no sabía que hacer, sólo podía esperar su reacción. Tenía la cabeza baja como si esperara ser decapitado por sus crímenes.

Pero Sakura había pasado de estar sorprendida a estar enternecida y hasta cierto punto, arrepentida y triste.

- Yo no sabía que te estaba metiendo en problemas Syaoran, creo que te debo una disculpa, y te prometo que a partir de ahora ya no trataré de comunicarme contigo. –le decía con una triste sonrisa y mientras su corazón se hacía pedazos.

- ¡NO!

Se escucho la queja de Syaoran. Esa era Sakura, la chica a la que no le importaba nada más que la felicidad de otros, pero él, él quería que ella fuera feliz, y quería ser feliz también. Quería estar con ella.

- No – repitió con más calma.- no quiero que hagas eso. Yo, yo, yo quiero.- de verdad que le costaba trabajo expresarse – yo quiero… estar contigo. ¡No me importa lo que digan los tipos del consejo o que tu hermano y el peluche quieran asesinarme! – una sonrisa escapó a los labios de la joven – sólo sé que si quiero alcanzar un poco de felicidad real sólo lo podré hacer sabiendo que tu estás a mi lado. Y, y se perfectamente que después de tanto tiempo ignorando tus llamados, aún en contra de mi voluntad, debes odiarme, y seguramente ya no importa lo que yo sienta pero es sólo que yo, _yo_ _te amo Sakura._

Había empezado su monólogo de un modo apresurado, pero esa frase, esa esperada frase había salido de su boca lentamente, en un tono lleno de ternura y profundo amor.

La aludida estaba realmente sorprendida y con la boca ligeramente abierta sin poder producir sonido alguno, lo que más deseaba acababa de suceder, y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sólo sabía que lo que buscaba para ser completamente feliz estaba frente a ella, que _él_ había vuelto y aún la amaba. _La amaba._

Sólo atinó a volver a abrazarlo con aún más fuerza que la última vez y con lagrimas de felicidad en su rostro (lo sé muchas lágrimas ¿pero a poco no es bello?). Nada más una frase podía ser dicha, sólo había una cosa que decir…

- _Yo también… Syaoran._

El pequeño lobo sólo abrió los ojos como platos, no esperaba eso.

Una vez más estaban en un abrazo lleno de ternura, lleno de cariño y sobre todo de amor.

Podrían haberse quedado en ese momento eternamente sino hubieran sonado doce campanadas, cosa que los interrumpió y que indicó que había llegado el 25 de diciembre, que la Navidad había llegado.

- Feliz Navidad Sakura, lo siento pero no te traje un regalo – le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto graciosa.

Ella se limitó a responder también con una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

- El que tú estés aquí es el mejor regalo de Navidad que podría tener.- dijo mientras levantaba el rostro para encontrarse con esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

- Aún así, algo pensaré. – decía también hipnotizado con las esmeraldas que estaban frente a él.

No podían dejar de mirarse. Se iban acercando poco a poco un tanto sonrojados cuando

- ¡QUÉ HACES MOCOSO! – si, Touya llegó rompiendo el encanto del momento.

- ¡Hermano! – reclamaba claramente sonrojada.

- Sakura aléjate de él.

- Pero hermano…

- ¿Qué sucede Touya? – llegaba Yukito

- Deja en paz a tu hermana – le reprendía Fujitaka

- Ya escuchaste al gruñón¡aléjate de Sakurita! – el peluche entraba en la batalla

* * *

Mientras todo esto sucedía, a muchos kilómetros de ahí, en otro continente, un par de jóvenes de blanca piel, un chico y una chica observaban toda la situación en una especie de hechizo. Parecía un espejo en el que se podía observar todo. 

- ¡Por que los tuvo que interrumpir! Por poco y logro grabar el primer beso de mí querida Sakura en video.

- Ya conoces al hermano de la pequeña, pero no te preocupes, creo que con ese video ya tienes un regalo muy especial.

- Lo sé Eriol, y creo que debo agradecerte por toda la ayuda que me prestaste. Sin tu magia no hubiéramos podido reunir a ese par.

- Pero mi bella dama, sabes que siempre es un placer ayudarte y sobre todo darle un rato de problemas a mi querido descendiente. No me vas a negar que a ti también te divierta Tomoyo.

Ella se limitó a sonreír. Pensar que ellos dos armaron todo ese plan. Era una suerte que ella también estuviera en comunicación con Eriol, que por cierto se había vuelto **muy **cercano a ella.

-Creo que lo mejor será dejárlos en paz por ahora, tienen muchas cosas de que hablar y yo aún no te he dado tu regalo – decía de modo elegante mientras la rodeaba con un brazo para sacarla de la habitación.

- ¿Es necesario?

- Sabes que sí.

- Está bien. Además tengo que envolver y enviar una copia de este video, quiero que a Sakura le llegue la segunda parte de su regalo, después de todo creo que el Regalo de Navidad que le enviamos la hizo y hará muy feliz.

Mientras se deshacía el hechizo se podían observar a varias personas discutiendo (entre ellas un peluche) y un par de jóvenes rojos a más no poder.

A pesar de todo, no se podía negar que Sakura había recibido un muy especial Regalo de Navidad.

* * *

¡Se acabó! Pero no crean que los voy a dejar así, haré el epílogo, pues quiero que ahí se concrete la relación de ese par y ¿por qué no, quizá que pasen un lindo día de Navidad juntos. Lo subiré mañana mismo o pasado. Depende de cuando salga de mi casa. 

Esta vez el review estrella es de **_ebblin-chan. _**Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, no tienes idea cuánto me ha ayudado, y bueno, aquí esta el último espero que te guste.

Por cierto quien quiera les agradecería que me llamara Karipl o Maopl o con –chan, es que conozco a varias Hikari y luego dicen que me robo los nick nnU , pero uso el nick por lo que significa completo.(a ver quien sabe lo q es nn) ya quien quiera después le desvelo el eterno misterio que todos me preguntan. "¿Qué diablos es pl?" Hay gente que se enoja por eso y yo no entiendo por qué.

Escribir la parte romatica con música fue algo realmente horrible, tengo corazón de pollo y para no arruinar la lectura tuve que abstenerme pero iba a poner ahí que me dieron ganas de llorar. Si, soy patética. (estaba escuchando 2 temas d Inuyahsa, el de Dearest y el de la primera peli, ambos en japonés)

y apenas lo subo orita cuando lo iba a subir a las diez de la mañana. El internet me marcaba error en la página una y otra y otra vez >

Espero que no se repita ¡ES DESESPERANTE!

Bueno, los veré en el epílogo y ojalá les guste (hasta yo me quedé picada con la interrupción nnU)

Matta ne y dejen reviews nn


	7. Epílogo

**Regalo de Navidad**

Si, como me quede medio picada, decidí hacer el epílogo y ya ven, aquí estoy, porque sino subo esto en este instante ya no podré hacerlo. Esto es nada más para afinar un poquito el final, así que no es nada grandioso, disfruten.

Perdón, lo iba a subir ayer, pro me agarro la actualización de la página y estaba inhabilitada, pero ya se puede nn

No poseo los derechos de Card Captor Sakura, sus personajes pertenecen a Clamp, pero esta historia sí es mía.

Ya saben:

- Diálogos

"pensamientos"

(mis comentarios y acotaciones)

* * *

_**Epílogo.**_

Me gustaría iniciar este epílogo muchos años después con una feliz pareja que ha tenido una feliz vida, pero este pequeño complemento inicia muy poco después que terminara nuestra historia. De hecho, aún es Navidad, pero es más tarde u ambos están en el parque Pingüino, lugar lleno de recuerdos y experiencias.

Antes que todo, claro está, cuando el problema original se había resuelto todos los presentes en la casa Kinomoto bajaron para así terminar de cenar según la tradición.

La escena es algo que cualquiera puede imaginar, y a cualquiera le causaría gracia. Todos en la mesa sentados cenando como familia. Sakura como farolillo y con la mirada baja, Fujitaka sonriendo y haciendo comentarios agradables, una guerra de miradas de dos contra uno (véase Touya y Kero contra el "mocoso", o sea el pobre de Syaoran), un apacible Yukito devorando todo. ¡Ah, que bella es la Navidad!

Bien, basta del sarcasmo.

Syaoran, al ya no aguantar el asunto se disculpó. Tenía que ver dónde quedarse, pues había llegado directamente a ayudar, además debía llamar a su madre e informar cómo había terminado todo.

- Faltaba más joven Li – comenzó el señor Kinomoto – puede quedarse aquí toda su estancia en Japón. (la autora opina que toda su vida :) jeje )

Que amabilidad por parte de un alma caritativa, pero, recordemos que no todos son así en este hogar, y claro, no todos aprecian tanto al joven Li.

- ¿QQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE! – decían "tranquilamente" el mayor Kinomoto y el pequeño guardián.

- Touya, estamos en la mesa, tranquilízate por favor.

- Pero, papá…

- Hija, creo que el joven no ha estado en Tomoeda desde hace mucho¿no es así?

- ¿Hoe? – la pequeña Sakura apenas salía de su ensimismamiento nnU

- ¿Por qué no lo llevas a dar una vuelta?

Los dos, solos, paseando, con todo el día de Navidad por delante. Una gran idea, no hay la menor duda, y claro que aunque de modo tímido, aceptó. Dejaré a su imaginación la reacción de Touya y Kero. (pero imaginen algo bueno… muajajajajajaja). Digamos que Yukito tuvo que entrar en acción para detener a su amigo, y pese a que el peluche trato de seguir a su querida ama, fue impedido, por varias cosas. Véase la magia de Sakura, la de Syaoran y la amabilidad del señor Kinomoto pidiéndole su estancia y ayuda para algo sin importancia.

Eso sí, antes de salir, Syaoran tuvó que hablar con su madre.

* * *

- ¿Y bien, Xiao Lang¿Qué sucedió? 

- La emergencia terminó. Ya no hay problemas, pero madre, debo informarle sobre una importante desición que he tomado.

- No es necesario.

-¿Perdón?

- Xiao Lang en cuanto saliste rumbo a Japón me imaginaa lo que sucedería y tengo una idea clara de lo que deseas, pero tienes mi apoyo y creeme, no hay problema.

- Pero.. ¿y - fue interrumpido.

- Te lo repito, estás con todo mi apoyo.

- Gracias, madre. Y adiós.

- Nos veremos luego... hijo

* * *

Ahora están aquí, pues tras visitar lugares tan cargados de recuerdos como la antigua primaria o la torre de Tokio, pensaron que lo mejor sería descansar un poco, y que mejor lugar que uno que está desierto en ese momento (recordemos que es Navidad así que todos están es sus hogares). 

Estuvieron en los columpios un rato, en silencio. No estaban seguros de que hacer o que decir, sabían que sus sentimientos eran mutuos pero amos eran tímidos.

De repente Sakura se puso de pie y con una sonrisa caminó hacía una parte mas profunda en el parque, a la zona que está llena de diversos árboles. Syaoran, con una mirada un poco extrañada la siguió.

Sakura simplemente se sentó debajo de un enorme y frondoso árbol de cerezo, que de algún misterioso modo, y a pesar de la estación aún mantenía una buena cantidad de flores. Al parecer el invierno no había vencido a este enorme espécimen y Sakura lo había notado.

Syaoran, un tanto sonrojado (bastante, mejor dicho) se sentó junto a ella.

Así estuvieron un rato, cómodos con la presencia del otro, pero un tanto incómodos ante la falta de conversación. Sentían que había mucho que decir y a pesar de eso, no hacían falta palabras.

- Este es un lugar agradable, no recuerdo haber estado en esta parte del parque – el chino inició la conversación.

- No muchos vienen a esta parte, la mayoría se queda en los juegos y as bancas, pero a mi me parece que es un lugar muy bello y tranquilo.

- Lo es.

Pasó un rato en silencio, Syaoran no sabía que más decir, y se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso, hasta que sintió algo en su hombro¡Sakura se estaba quedando dormida, y sobre él! Pero ese mismo contacto hizo que Sakura despertara. Se sintió apenada y estaba a punto de levantarse y disculparse, pero un brazo se lo impidió. El brazo de Syaoran que ahora estaba a su alrededor.

- No te levantes – hablaba suavemente Syaoran.

Sakura se sonrojó profundamente, pero sólo pudo sonreír y apegarse más a ese abrazo, acercándose al dueño de su corazón. No podía evitarlo, se sentía tan bien estando ahí, en sus brazos. Lo abrazó, y cuando su mano pasó por su pecho, no pudo evitar encontrarse con un dije, mismo que le había dado como regalo de Navidad. Pensar que un par de días antes lo iba a enviar a Hong Kong con la incertidumbre de si, al menos, lo abriría; y ahora, estaba ahí con ella, y se lo había dado a persona.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó él

- Sólo que no pensé que podría darte tu regalo en persona. Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí Syaoran; que hayas venido fue el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido.

- ¡Es cierto! – se movió un poco de la posición en la que se encontraban

- ¿oo?

La pobre chica no entendía absolutamente nada, así que él sólo sonrió antes de contestarle.

- Es sólo que aún es Navidad y yo no te he dado ningún regalo.

- ¡Pero no es necesario¡Además con que hayas venido para mí es más que suficiente! Que estés aquí es lo único que necesitaba para estar completamente feliz. – A cada frase iba enrojeciendo más, pero con la última de verdad había llegado a un punto máximo.

- Aún así, yo quiero darte algo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Eso sí, en este momento no puedo darte nada, pero quizá después.

- ¿Después? – ella tenía entendido que mañana mismo tendría que salir de regreso a China, pues no había venido de un modo muy formal, además había llegado sin dar explicaciones a nadie en su casa, al parecer.

Habían estado tan bien ahí que no habían sentido el paso del tiempo, tanto así que ya atardecía y colores rojos dominaban el cielo. Era una escena digna de ser vista.

- ¡Claro! Después de todo hay mucho tiempo.

Sakura de verdad estaba perdida, no entendía nada, o si lo hacía no quería tener falsas esperanzas, quería creer que lo que su corazón decía era verdad, pero no deseaba que éste terminara sufriendo más con la nueva partida de la persona que más amaba.

- Después de todo – comenzó suavemente Syaoran – estaré aquí largo tiempo.

- ¿D- De qué hablas? – la esmeralda no podía evitar sentir sus ojos un poco húmedos.

- Ya no me iré Sakura, estaré a tu lado. Me quedo en Japón.

Un par de ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa¿había escuchado bien? No podía creerlo.

Desbordando felicidad lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y él, respondió al abrazo con una ternura inimaginable, y mientras el sol se ponía sólo atino a susurrarle algo al oído.

- Feliz Navidad, mi Sakura.

Ella no podía estar más feliz, o quizá si, pues sólo pudo separarse para contemplar sus ojos, esos ojos ámbar que en este instante desbordaban _amor_, porque no podía describirse de otro modo. Unos ojos ámbar que se encontraron con unos de color esmeralda que respondían con igual intensidad mientras sus dueños se acercaban para sellar su historia y reafirmar sus sentimientos, pues sus rostros se acercaron hasta que la distancia fue nula.

Por fin después de tantos años, luchas y sufrimientos estos dos estaban juntos sellando todo en un simple acto que demostraba sus sentimientos. Los dos abrazados bajo un cerezo mientras la noche caía, estaban compartiendo un beso, el primero de muchos, uno inolvidable en el que podían sentirse la ternura, la felicidad y el amor.

Fin del epílogo

* * *

¡Feliz Navidad y feliz Año Nuevo! 

Bien, este es el epílogo y de verdad que no sabía cómo hacer la última escena, espero que hay sido de su agrado. Con esto concluyo mi primera publicación y quiero agradecer a todos los que la hayan leído. Disfruten las fiestas y nos veremos en la próxima ocasión.

Eso es todo, había pensado a la mejor hacer algo referente a la Navidad de Eriol y Tomoyo, pero eso lo dejo para otra ocasión, por ahora este fic es SS

* * *

Quiero agradecer especialmente a las siguientes personas: 

Primero a _**sakuradlpm**_ porque tu review fue el primero que llego y eso te convierte en la primera persona que me envió algo desde que decidí publicar. Gracias.

También a **_Nati-Chan_**, que me envió reviews, y me ayudó a darme cuenta que la verdad si me pasaba de corta en los capis nnU Ya verás que haré más historias, pero quizá no actualice tan pronto porque ya estré en las horribles clases (que vaya que consumen tiempo)

Finalmente a _**ebblin-chan**_. Gracias porque me enviaste reviews en cada capítulo (al menos desde el segundo q fue cuando pude configurar esa cosa ). Me diste muchos ánimos y gracias a eso me sentía con ganas de hacer el siguiente capitulo. Por cierto, lo del nick es más que nada porq conozco varias hikaris y prefiero evitar confusiones, además no lo uso como nombre sino la frase completa pues:

Mi nick, te acercaste bastante, peeero, completamente traducido (si recuerdas Hikari no es solo un nombre también una palabra) es "lobo de luz" woooow hasta yo me sorprendí :)

Yo también soy sentimental y no te preocupes, no me duermo, de hecho me gusta que me cuenten cosas, así me entretengo y conozco a la gente. No me molesta en absoluto.

* * *

Gracias por leer este fic, si dejan review aunque sea qui los voy a leer, pero quizá no los responda, a la mejor si lo hago erá en otro fic o les enviaré algo a su mail, ya veré.

Matta ne y espero que les haya gustado porque para ustedes lectores este fue mi _**"Regalo de Navidad"**_


End file.
